Todos Cometemos Errores
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: Alfred F. Jones está harto de aguantar a Rusia y en un ataque de ira desea que este desaparezca. Nunca pensó que su deseo se hiciera realidad y estará feliz de ello, pero acabará dándose cuenta de que su deseo es, en realidad, un grave error...


**¡Hola a todos! Este Fic será America x Rusia. No sabía si hacerlo Yaoi o no. Así que lo dejo al gusto del lector.**

**Resumen: Alfred F. Jones está harto de aguantar a Rusia y en un ataque de ira desea que este desaparezca. Nunca pensó que su deseo se hiciera realidad y estará feliz de ello, pero acabará dándose cuenta de que su deseo es, en realidad, un grave error e intentará solucionarlo. Pero es demasiado tarde...De pronto, como una maravillosa idea, Alfred recuerda una valiosa información que le dió Rusia "indirectamente" para encontrarle...¿Significa eso que Ivan sabía que iba a desaparecer? Es tarde para solucionar los problemas...¿o no?**

**OoOoOo**

La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Un furioso Alfred F. Jones cogió el primer objeto que encontró y lo lanzó al suelo. Maldiciendo e insultando al causante de su rabia. Acababa de llegar de una Reunión y el estúpido comunista había estado encontra de sus ideas y, como no, metiéndose con el "indirectamente" con su estúpida sonrisa.

-¡Estúpido gordo comunista de mierda! -comenzó a decir mientras descargaba su ira con su cuarto.- ¡Tú y tu estúpida sonrisa! ¡No le importas a nadie!

Dicho esto, abrió la ventana de su habitación. En el exterior la noche era clara, iluminada por una brillante luna y Alfred comenzó a maldecir al cielo. Como si creyera que Ivan, desde su país, le pudiera oir.

-¡A NADIE!-gritó.- ¡¿ME OYES? ¡SERÍA MEJOR SI JAMÁS HUBIERAS EXISTIDO! ¡SERÍA MEJOR SI DESAPARECIERAS!

Y con ese último grito se tranquilizó. Había sacado toda la ira que llevaba dentro. A veces deseaba poder decirle esas cosas al maldito comunista a la cara, pero era demasiado dificil. Además de que no se llevaban demasiado bien y podría terminar en una guerra que no le convenía.

Dio un último suspiro, ya más calmado y decidió acostarse. No merecía la pena enfadarse por esas cosas. Mañana tenía muchas tareas que hacer…Su lucha contra Japón, más la Guerra de Inglaterra contra Alemania Nazi y además que este último tenía pensado romper la Alianza de No-Agresión contra Rusia para conquistarlo…¡¿Estaba loco?

Mañana hiva a ser un día muy duro…

OoOoOo

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa sin poder creerselo. La portada del periódico que estaba leyendo le había dejado en shock.

"RUSIA A DEJADO DE EXISTIR COMO NACIÓN"

Las fuerzas militares nazis han conseguido conquistar el territorio "ruso".

Aunque no se sabe si volver a denominarlo así por el simple hecho de que la misma Rusia a desaparecido. Los ciudadanos ya no se consideran rusos.

Es como si ese territorio jamás hubiera pertenecido a nadie.

Ahora que la Alemania Nazi se a hecho más fuerte. Las fuerzas militares están intentando…

Dejó de leer. Dejó de leer, porque no se lo creía. ¿Rusia no estaba? ¿Había dejado de existir? Ayer mismo en su ataque de ira lo había deseado, pero…¡Esa era la mejor noticia que le habían dado nunca! Y al mismo tiempo, un gran problema. Ahora Alemania se había vuelto más fuerte. ¡Un momento! Debía cerciorarse…

Cogió el primer mapa que encontró y lo observó. Por primera vez, maldijo a su propio País. ¿Es que solo tenían mapas de ellos mismos? ¡Tenía que haber un mapa de Europa y Asia por algún lado!

Fue corriendo a la percha y cogió su chaqueta de aviador.

-¡Tony voy a salir! ¡Hahahaha!

Tony que estaba hechado en el sofa, simplemente, levantó una mano para hacerle saber que le había oído.

Corrió por todas las calles y pasó tienda por tienda hasta que al fin encontró una con un mapa político de Europa y Asia.

Lo cogió y observó los nombres; España,Francia,Inglaterra…¿Y Rusia? Observó el territorio Ruso…

Efectivamente, no había nombres, no había nada…Era como si ese lugar no fuera de nadie…

No pudo evitar reirse con su típica risa de heroe. ¡Esa era la mejor noticia que le habían dado! ¡Ahora no tendría que volver a ver la estúpida sonrisa del Gordo Comunista! Ahora que lo pensaba, si Rusia había dejado de existir, también la Union Sovietica. ¡Hahahaha! ¡Más puntos para el Heroe! ¡Ahora solo quedaba deshacerse de los Nazis y vencer a Japón!

OoOoOo

"ALEMANIA CONQUISTA EL OESTE DE EUROPA"

Los únicos Países en pie son Reino Unido, Países Bálticos, Ucrania y Bielorrusia. Los países Asiáticos, exceptuando a Japón, temen lo peor y…

Y…las cosas no estaban yendo del todo bien y todo por culpa de que Rusia había desaparecido.

Alfred se encontraba hechado en su cama, pensando en que habría pasado si no hubiera deseado que Ivan Braginsky desapareciera. Seguramente, habría vencido a Alemania…Lo cual nos habría ahorrado muchos problemas y entre todos habríamos podido ganar gracias a Rusia. No era común en él darle la gloria a otro país que no fuera el suyo, pero ahora que las cosas se encontraban en tan mal estado debía tragarse su orgullo y admitirlo. Si Rusia no hubiera desaparecido habría vencido a Alemania con toda seguridad, si hubiera estado ahí con su Unión de Comunistas, tal vez ni se hubiera atrevido a atacarle…Bueno, eso ya era mucho decir. Sobre todo con la locura que tenía Hitler encima…

Dio un suspiro. El héroe tendría que solucionarlo todo el solo…

¡Ding Dong!

¿La puerta? ¿Quién llamaría a la puerta ahora? Lanzó otro suspiro, esta vez de molestia, no tenía ganas de abrir. Se levantó listo para acercarse a la puerta, pero no hizo falta. De pronto, con un sonido seco la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una Natasha que le había pegado una patada a la puerta de la frustración.

En un movimiento rápido, agarró a Estados Unidos del cuello estampándolo contra la pared.

-¡HERMANO MAYOR! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A HERMANO MAYOR, MALNACIDO? ¡DEVUELVELO! ¡DEVUELVELO A CASA!-gritó a plena voz zarandeando como loca a Estados Unidos que tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

Bielorrusia estaba…¿llorando? ¡Eso era imposible! Ella era fría, con la cara impasible que parecía que nunca mostraba emociones, pero ahora…era otra persona…

-¡Bela-chan, tranquilizate!-se escuchó a Ucrania. La cual separó a Bielorrusia de un sorprendido Estados Unidos que dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada. No solo estaba Natasha, tambien su hermana mayor y los Bálticos…Parecían tener en sus ojos una muestra de preocupación. ¡Incluso Letonia! A pesar de que exteriormente no paraba de temblar…

El silencio se formo entre todos, aunque Bielorrusia no paraba de llorar.

-Tiene a Hermano Mayor…Sé que tiene a Hermano Mayor…-después de aquello se formó una pausa.- ¡La última vez que le vimos fue a una Reunion con este…ESTE IMBÉCIL!

De nuevo el silencio. Un silencio tenso, ya que los Paises Sovieticos esperaban alguna respuesta de su parte.

-Yo…Yo no tengo la culpa de que Rusia haya desaparecido…-los Bálticos, Ucrania, incluso Bielorrusia abrieron los ojos en sorpresa.- No le tengo retenido, ni le he hecho nada…Ni si quiera sé donde está.

Aquello en parte era mentira. Aunque si les dijera la verdad no le creerían y si le creyeran le matarían. Bueno…al menos Bielorrusia. Y en parte era cierto, no sabía donde se encontraba…Ni si quiera sabía que aquello estuviera pasando realmente.

Bielorrusia le miró frunciendo el ceño, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Bien!-dijo bruscamente-Entonces…¿dónde está?

Estados Unidos observó a la menor de los tres hermanos.

-Tal vez…se haya ido-

-¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES!

La voz de Bielorrusia le interrumpió, dejandole algo fuera de lugar. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y observó a Natasha que le miraba enfurecida.

-¡Hermano mayor, siempre…SIEMPRE dejaba una nota antes de marcharse! ¡Nos avisaba y al día siguiente dejaba un mensaje y si no podía avisarnos, nos encontrabamos con la nota encima de la mesa avisando de cuando volvería! Pero ahora…¡AHORA NO HAY NADA!

Dicho esto, Ucrania comenzó a llorar fuertemente como cualquier hermana haría si se le desapareciera su hermano menor. Bielorrusia miró hacia otro lado intentando aguantar el llanto y calmar a su hermana y los Bálticos…Lituania le miraba intentasamente. Parecía esperar algo…

En ese momento, Estados Unidos meditó con detenimiento la situación. Aquel día…debía admitir que se había pasado…tal vez…tal vez había gente a la que le importara Rusia…aunque solo fuera un poco…Incluso él mismo debía admitir que comenzaba a preocuparse…Y no solo por su País, por los demás, por que todo estaba mal…

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Estados Unidos hechaba de menos el encontrarse cara a cara con el comunista y su enorme sonrisa, y comenzar a molestarse "indirectamente" el uno al otro…Hechaba de menos los "da~" que tanto corage le daba antes y su vocecilla infantil…Los países soviéticos habían venido a pedirle ayuda y si no fuera porque Polonia había pasado a pertenecer a Alemania, Estados Unidos, estaba seguro de que habría venido tambien…

El era el héroe y debía salvar a los demás del Villano…

Una pregunta vino a la mente de Alfred: Si no hay villano…¿Qué ocurre con el héroe?

Un Ying necesita su Yang, un héroe necesitaba salvar al Mundo de las fuerzas del Mal, pero para eso el Mal debía actuar…Si no había ningún "Mal"…El héroe no tenía ningún propósito, ni si quiera podía considerarse un héroe porque no tenía nada que salvar…

Alfred sacó una de sus sonrisas arrogantes. ¡Como héroe debía encontrar al Villano Comunista! ¡Por fín había personas que le necesitaban de verdad y este era el momento para demostrar su heroicidad!

Pocas veces un héroe había tenido que encontrar al Malo de la Pelicula, pero eso no desanimó a Alfred…Al contrario…le hizo sentir especial. ¡Por fín tenía una misión decente y estaba clarísimo que si conseguía encontrar al Comunista, conseguiría devolver la Paz poco a poco!

Observó a los Soviéticos, aún deprimidos y sonrió.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡No tenéis de que preocuparos! ¡El héroe encontrará al Villano!-dijo a plena voz.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que todos observaron a Alfred que seguía con su sonrisa arrogante y enorme. Tan grande y alegre que se podían ver perfectamente sus dientes resplandeciendo.

Bielorrusia se acercó a él, seria pero en sus ojos se notaba un brillo de esperanza.

-¿En serio? ¡¿Tú?-dijo sarcásticamente.-¿Por qué querrías tú ayudar a Hermano Mayor? Mejor dicho…¡No tienes ni una sola razón para ayudarle o ayudarnos a nosotros!

Alfred la observó con su gran sonrisa y volvió a reir heroicamente.

-¡Claro que tengo una razón! ¡Necesitan al héroe! ¡El Villano necesita del Héroe y el Héroe necesita del Villano! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Sin Villano no hay Pelicula y sin Héroe tampoco!

De pronto, se escuchó la risa de Ucrania que había dejado de llorar poco a poco.

-Tu tambien le hechas de menos…¿no?

Alfred se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia un punto al otro lado del cuarto.

-P-Para nada…-dijo intentando ser firme para que no se le notara.- ¡Soy un héroe! ¡Un héroe se preocupa por todos! ¡Hasta por los que no se lo merecen!

-Etto…entonces, ¿le encontrarás?-todos se sorprendieron y es que, por primera vez, el que hablaba era Lituania. Alfred dirigió por primera vez en toda aquella conversación sus ojos hasta Lituania. Había esperanza en ellos…

Alfred sonrió.

-¡No te preocupes Toris! ¡Los héroes SIEMPRE ganan!

Dicho esto, a Alfred le pereció ver que Lituania daba un suspiro de alivio. Bielorrusia andó lista para marcharse junto con su hermana, no sin antes voltear.

-Espero que sea cierto…¿Sabes? En el fondo, siempre le caíste bien a Hermano Mayor…

Ante aquello, Estados Unidos abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Caerle bien? ¿A Rusia? ¿Natasha debía estar confundiendolo?

-No paraba de hablarnos de ti…-continuó-…cada vez que tu país hacia un proyecto nuevo, encontrabais una cura, la simple idea de ir a la Luna…nos lo contaba, maravillado. Le resultabas muy interesante de una forma que nosotros no comprendíamos…Le gustaba hacerte enfadar solo para ver tus reacciones…

Hubo un largo silencio. Alfred no se lo creía…¿Le importaba a Rusia? El simple hecho de pensar aquello le hizo sentirse culpable y mirar al suelo…

-Espero que le encuentres…si no te las verás conmigo…-dicho esto, Bielorrusia, Ucrania, Estonia y Letonia se fueron más tranquilos. Alfred observó con detenimiento a Lituania. No se había movido de la entrada.

-¿P-Puedo pasar?-preguntó Lituania algo avergonzado. Alfred sonrió.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Claro que sí, Toris! ¡Pasa! ¡De qué quieres hablar con el héroe!

Lituania quedó en frente de Estados Unidos, frotandose las manos nervioso.

-Yo…

No supo como continuar y Alfred esperaba su respuesta expectante. Después de un largo silencio, habló.

-Pronto será el cumpleaños del Señor Rusia…cae en Diciembre, ¿lo sabías?…

Alfred asintió. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello?

-La verdad es que…el Señor Rusia siempre fue muy estricto con sus regalos y este año decidí regalarle algo que realmente le gustara…me costó muy caro, pero…-metió su mano dentro de su abrigo y sacó un pequeño broche de diamantes de distintos colores con forma de girasol. Brillaba con mucha intensidad-…Y-Yo…estaba seguro de que le gustaría, que me daría una gran sonrisa y por primera vez diría "¡Muchas gracias, Lituania~! ¡Es un gran regalo,da~!"…pero, ahora que el Señor Rusia a desaparecido, no sé…yo no sé…

Se formó un silencio muy tenso. Toris parecía que estaba a punto de hecharse a llorar y Alfred bajó la vista al suelo.

-Le encontrarás,¿verdad?

Alfred le miró y sonrió.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Eso hacen los héroes!

Ante esto, Lituania rió. Aunque…más bien parecia una risa algo triste.

-Si le encuentras…¿podrías darle esto?-dijo tendiendole a Alfred en la mano el broche.- D-Digale que es de parte mía y…y también…que estamos preocupados por él…No es común que se vaya sin avisar…

Estados Unidos observó solemne a Lituania. El pobre muchacho se le veía preocupado…

-Lo haré.

Lituania levantó los ojos ante la seriedad en que lo dijo.

-Lituania yo…Te prometo que le encontraré. Lo haré…y cuando lo haga le daré tu regalo de cumpleaños.-esto último lo dijo con su típica sonrisa. A Lituania se le escaparon algunas lagrimas y con una sonrisa de pura alegría le abrazó.

-Muchas gracias, Alfred.-se separaron- Debo irme y cuando volvamos a vernos todo esto habrá pasado.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Seguro!-le contestó Estados Unidos.

Dicho esto, Lituania se fue corriendo alzando la mano y despidiendose a Alfred.

Este último cerró la puerta…y observó el broche con forma de Girasol. Después de eso, las lágrimas cayeron libremente.

-¿Dónde te has metido, idiota comunista?

Se sentó echándose en la puerta y observando el broche. ¡Le encontraría! Le contraría,¿verdad? Era imposible que alguien tan grande desapareciera para siempre y sin dejar rastro, ¿no? Miró el broche esperando que este le diera la solución…Seguramente, si Arthur le viera en este momento estaría reprochándole cualquier cosa…

Un momento…

Alfred abrió los ojos. ¡La respuesta era tan clara! ¡Eso es! ¡Arthur era la respuesta! ¡Debía coger el primer vuelo a Londres! ¡Debía aprovechar que Inglaterra aún seguía en pie frente a la Guerra!

OoOoOo

Bajó del autobús que le llevaba frente a la calle en la que vivía Arthur Kirkland. Corriendo rápidamente se dirigió a su enorme casa y entró sin ni si quiera llamar. Una dama de la limpieza intentó detenerle.

-¡Señor! ¡El Señor Arthur se encuentra en una reunión importante y…!

_No lo entienden…_pensó America. Con fuerza abrió la puerta con un golpe seco. Arthur se encontraba hablando con algunos de sus superiores, políticos y algunos de su Ejercito. Cuando abrió la puerta, Inglaterra se sobresaltó y le miró. Al ver que era él, frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, bloddy gitt?-le gritó alterado.

-¡Arthur, el héroe te necesita para algo importante!-le contestó. Arthur le miraba amenazadoramente.

-¡Shoto Baka! ¡Estoy harto de tus payasadas! ¡Estoy en una reunión muy importante y-!

-¡ESTO ES MUCHO MÁS IMPORTANTE!-le interrumpió rápidamente y elevando la voz de forma seria.

Arthur abrió los ojos en sorpresa…Jamás había visto a America actuar de aquella forma. Dio un suspiro y miró a sus superiores.

-En seguida vuelvo…-dicho esto, salió por la puerta, la cerró y miró con rabia a Alfred.-¿Qué bitch te pasa?

-England, necesito que invoques un demonio.

Inglaterra quedó algo fuera de lugar. ¿Para qué quería eso America? Además…¡él era siempre el primero en decir que no le creía!

-¿Para qué eso ahora?-preguntó.

-No hay momento para explicaciones. Por favor, Arthur…

-¡Es una tontería! ¡No te comprendo! ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!

-¡Iggy esto es importante!

-¡Tu nunca me creías en el pasado! ¡Además…por si no lo sabías! ¡Estamos en Guerra, America-!

-¡YA LO SÉ! ¡Y ERES TÚ EL QUE NO ME ENTIENDE! ¡RUSIA ME NECESITA!

Se formó un silencio muy tenso. Inglaterra observó a Alfred con los ojos muy abiertos y este último quiso golpearse contra la pared por la forma en la que había dicho aquello. Dio un suspiro muy profundo, preparandose para explicarse.

-Los Bálticos y las Hermanas de Rusia vinieron a pedirme ayuda…Yo…D-Debiste haberles visto Iggy…Se les veía muy mal y…

-Y quieres ayudarlos encontrando a Rusia.-finalizó a Arthur. Alfred asintió.

-P-Pero…¡No sé por donde empezar! ¡Y recordé que cada vez que invocas un demonio siempre te sale mal y acabas invocando a Rusia! Y…

-¿Por eso querías que invocara un demonio?-preguntó Inglaterra anonado por la situación. America asintió.

OoOoOo

El circulo y las inscripciones estaban escritos. Arthur estaba con su túnica, sujetando un libro. Detrás de él, un poco más lejos, Alfred.

-_Santra Patra Winsa-nada…Ompa Torada Intera-Cantara…Santra Patra Winsa-nada…Ompa Torada Intera-Cantara…_¡Desde las más frías y lejanas tierras! **¡Yo te invoco!**

Dicho esto, alzó la mano hacia el circulo esperando que de allí apareciera un ser. El circulo mágico comenzó a brillar y a intensificarse. La esperanza brilló en los ojos de Alfred, pero…duró poco.

Del circulo no salió nada. Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquello, pero frunció el ceño y volvió a alzar la mano hacia el circulo.

-**¡Yo te invoco!**

De nuevo, nada. Se hizo de nuevo el silencio tenso que ambos odiaban. Arthur, que tenía la mano alzada hacia el circulo, la bajó y dio un suspiro de derrota. Hecho esto, volteó con cansancio hasta Alfred. Este, se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos, su mano extendida hacia el circulo, como si creyera que así podría conseguirlo.

-Alfred…no funciona…-le explicó Inglaterra.

-¡Wait! ¡Debe funcionar!-contestó rápidamente. Un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos…ambos sabían que esa esperanza era falsa…

-Alfred, del circulo no va a aparecer nadie…

Otro silencio. Los ojos de America temblaron al ver que lo que decía Arthur era cierto. Del circulo no aparecería nada, ni nadie…

Bajó la mano, sus ojos estaban muy brillantes, Arthur no pudo evitar pensar que parecía estar a punto de llorar…Alfred dejó caer su mano y bajó la mirada al suelo. En sus ojos había muchas emociones: Decepción, tristeza…¿arrepentimiento?

-¿Dejarás de buscar, America?-le preguntó England.

Alfred, aún con la mirada baja, frunció levemente el ceño. Ahora se podía ver en el un sentimiento de firmeza.

-Un héroe nunca se rinde.-fue lo que dijo seriamente antes de salir por la puerta. Arthur le observó con preocupación.

-Espero seas capaz de encontrarle…Alfred…

OoOoOo

Había buscado…y lo había hecho. Al ver que su plan de invocarlo no había servido, decidió buscar por todas partes. Buscó en cada Continente, cada Nación, cada País, cada Lugar, cada Roca…TODO. ¡Era imposible que alguien tan grande desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra!

Alfred, que estaba tirado de rodillas en el suelo, golpeó este con su puño frustrado y furioso. ¡Ya no sabía donde más buscar! ¡No sabía que más hacer! ¡Dentro de poco Alemania dominaría el Mundo y estando todos tan debiles dudaba poder ganarle a Japón! Incluso recibió un mensaje de China, pero decidió no contestar. Sabía para que lo había llamado…Sabía porque todos le llamaban…Para preguntarle lo mismo:

"¿Dónde está Rusia?"

¡¿Por qué se lo preguntan a él? ¡¿Que les hace pensar que lo sabe?

De pronto, escuchó algo caer…Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo había escuchado…Alzó la mirada hacia el objeto que cayó frente a él…

Era el broche que Lituania tenía pensado regalarle a Rusia.

Lo cogió con cuidado y lo observó. Tenía la forma de un Girasol…

Suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreir tristemente al recordar viejos tiempos. Rusia y su afán por los Girasoles…nunca los entendió…

OoOoOo

_La reunión acababa de terminar hace pocos minutos. Estados Unidos dio el aviso de que era hora de tomar un descanso, aunque en realidad, la idea fue de Inglaterra que paró el estúpido discurso de Alfred para recordarselo. Todos salieron por la puerta, excepto America…China y Rusia no habían salido de la reunión y quiso quedarse para escuchar lo que estaban hablando…_

_-¡Podrías venir un día! ¿Nee? ¡Y entonces, Yao-kun sería uno conmigo!_

_-No estoy muy seguro, Rusia-aru…_

_-Demo…¡Si es un lugar genial~! ¡Está justo en mi País, más allá de las Montañas más Heladas, del Frío más doloroso y de los Copos de Nieve más intensos hay una grieta alrededor de un Mar Helado…! ¡Allí se encuentra mi lugar favorito~! ¡Es donde me voy cuando quiero estar tranquilo,da~! _

_Dicho esto, Rusia miró hacia America con su típica sonrisa. Como si aquello se lo hubiera dicho a él…Alfred no pudo evitar preguntarse para que le serviría una información tan estúpida…_

OoOoOo

America contuvo la respiración. Un nuevo brillo en sus ojos…No pudo evitar preguntarse, porque aquel día se dijo que aquella información era inservible. Irónicamente, esa información en la actualidad era muy valiosa, pero…¿Por qué Rusia se la dio "indirectamente" aquel día? ¿Acaso sabía que acabaría desapareciendo? ¿O no estaba desaparecido? Solo una cosa estaba clara. Aquel era el único lugar donde no había buscado…El único sitio donde podría estar. Se encontraba, ahora, en territorio enemigo, pero por intentarlo…¡Los héroes se arriesgan para salvar a otros!

OoOoOo

Corrió. Corrió como nunca en su vida…Debía llegar rápidamente hasta ese lugar. El frío Ruso era tan grande que las lágrimas intentaban caer por sus ojos, pero las contuvo. Rusia le dijo una vez que si lloraba, las lágrimas se le congelarían y sus ojos se cerrarían para siempre, y el que lo dijera con esa sonrisa infantil, no ayudó demasiado…Decidió creer lo que le decía esta vez.

Pasos y gritos se escucharon detrás suya. ¡Le habían encontrado! Corrió a más velocidad. Creía estar cada vez más cerca del lugar descrito por su enemigo. Si le atrapaban de nada le serviría…

Los pasos y voces estaban tremendamente cerca. Alfred no miró atrás. El mirar atrás solo te distraía de la huída.

Llegó al "Mar Helado", que en realidad, era un pequeño lago en congelación y a lo lejos una estrecha grieta en una pared de hielo. Rogaba a Dios que ese fuera el lugar descrito por Rusia y que pudiera pasar por ahí.

Las voces estaban justo a su lado, pero antes de que le alcanzaran consiguió meterse en la estrecha grieta por la que los soldados no podían pasar al ser tan pequeña. Alfred siguió caminando y hasta el final del pequeño túnel. Le parecía ver luz…

Se tapó los ojos del resplandor y cuando los abrió quedó anonado. El brillo del sol daba por aquel lugar, al contrario que fuera donde solo había un cielo gris…Un gran lago brillante a lo lejos y en frente suya y en distintas zonas de aquel lugar había campos enteros de girasoles. El viento cálido mecía sus cabellos y climatizaba el lugar…

¿Este era el lugar en el que Rusia le gustaba estar solo y tranquilo? La verdad, era muy propio de él…

Los ojos le brillaron de esperanza, casi parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero los héroes no lloran…¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Y si no se encontraba allí? ¿Qué podría hacer…?

-Da~ Miau~

Se sobresaltó y miró hacia el brillante césped que cubría el lugar…¿Boris?

El gato de Rusia le observaba desde el suelo con sus ojos violetas, moviendo su esponjosa colita y con aquella sonrisita característica de su dueño.

-¿Boris?-murmuró Alfred.-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

El gato se alzó al reconocer su nombre.

-Da~ Miau~.-dijo alegre.

A America se le escapó una sonrisa. Si Neko-Rusia estaba allí…¿Rusia…?

-¡RUSIA!-grito usando sus manos para que su voz llegara más lejos. El eco de la llamada rebotó por todo el lugar. Sería imposible que alguien no lo hubiera escuchado…

Pero no hubo respuesta. Lo intentó de nuevo…

-¡RUSIA! ¡DONDE ESTAS!

Silencio. Solo se escuchaba el leve viento cálido meciendo los girasoles…

-¡IVAN!-Alfred lo intentó gritando su nombre. Era la primera vez que lo mencionaba…

De nuevo…nada.

America jadeó y retrocedió. En sus ojos se notaba que poco a poco iba derrumbándose. ¡No podía rendirse así!

Corrió por todo el lugar, aún llamandole. Boris le seguía queriendo saber, también, donde se encontraba su dueño.

-¡RUSIA! ¡IVAN! ¡NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS! ¡SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS!

Se dirigió hasta el lago, fue a cada campo de girasol…¡Entro en ellos por si se encontraba escondido, dormido…! ¡Lo que fuera!

Harto de gritar frenó en seco, jadeante, cansado…Neko-Rusia se sentó enfrente suya, observándole con su sonrisita, pero quedó extrañado ante lo que vió…

-¿Da~ Miau~?

Alfred jadeaba y miraba al suelo, pero ya no de cansancio…estaba llorando. Se dejó caer al suelo, dejó que las lagrimas bajaran libres mientras observaba a Boris, que le miraba con preocupación…¡A la mierda el orgullo! ¡Él no era un héroe! ¡De todas formas, allí no había nadie! ¡NADIE!

-¡Eres un idiota!-gritó. Lloraba, se sentía derrotado, pero ahora había rabia.- ¡Un estúpido comunista!

Golpeó con su puño el césped y alzó la mirada hacia arriba, como si allí estuviera Rusia y le oyera.

-¡¿Es que no te importa tu "Familia"? ¡Natasha llora! ¡Ucrania llora! ¡¿Y tu no apareces? ¡Ni una sola nota! ¡No has dejado ni un rastro! ¡Y todos estamos preocupados por ti! ¡TODOS! ¡HAS HECHO QUE ME PREOCUPE HASTA YO CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE TU NO ME IMPORTAS NADA!

Se formó el silencio, pero America en su ataque de ira sacó con rabia el Broche y lo lanzó a unos cuantos metros de él.

-¡Mira! ¡MIRALO BIEN! ¡Se supone que ese era tu regalo de Cumpleaños! ¡¿Y NO APARECES? ¡Tu no estabas ahí para recibirlo! ¡No estabas para ver como los ojos de Lituania brillaban al imaginarse que se lo agradecerías! ¡NO TE IMPORTA!

Una leve pausa y continuó.

-¡¿Es esto lo que querías? ¡¿VERME LLORANDO SUPLICANDO QUE APAREZCAS? ¡LO LOGRASTE! ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ!

Terminada la rabia, se formó el silencio. Alfred bajó la mirada al suelo, rendido. Las lágrimas aún caían y ya no había ira…solo tristeza.

-Y-yo…yo ya no sé que más hacer…-dicho esto, se acurrucó en el suelo tapando su rostro cual niño pequeño y comenzó a llorar. Un llanto que a cualquiera le desgarraría por dentro…

Neko-Rusia, preocupado, se levanto y con su patita tocaba levemente el brazo de America, intentando consolarlo. Pero Alfred siguió llorando…El héroe se había rendido…

No sabía cuanto había pasado. Segundos, minutos, tal vez horas…interminables en las que estaba seguro que tenía los ojos rojos. Pues no había cesado de llorar…y aún continuaba. Pero algo le hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa, en shock…Algo le hizo quedarse estático y dejar de respirar…

-¡Por fin te encuentro, da~!

Alfred jadeó…E-Era imposible…N-No podía ser…

-¿Qué haces ahí tumbado, America-kun? ¡Llegaremos tarde a la Reunión,da~!

Alzó la mirada y lo vió. Se encontraba de pie en toda su compostura, sonriente como si, en realidad, nunca hubiera pasado nada…

-¿I-Ivan?-murmuró a duras penas.-¿E…Eres tú?

Rusia rió infantilmente.

-¡Claro que soy yo~! ¿Quién más podría ser?

De pronto, el paisaje cambió. Ya no había ningún campo de girasoles, ningún lugar secreto…Detrás de Rusia había un gran edificio, arriba de ellos con un gran cielo azul…Se encontraban en lo que parecía un parque y Alfred se encontraba hechado en un banco…¿Un banco? Observó el lugar y luego a Rusia que le observaba expectante con sus ojos violetas…

-¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué hago aquí?-preguntó.

-¿Ooh~? ¿Cómo que qué haces aquí?-dicho esto, rió suavemente.- Te quedaste dormido,da~…Después de que terminara el descanso de la Reunión no conseguíamos encontrarte y decidimos buscarte, demo…¡Yo te encontré primero~! ¡Ufuu~!

Alfred abrió los ojos. Entonces…¿Todo fue un Sueño? Observó de nuevo el lugar. La gente reía, los niños jugaban, los coches pasaban…No había ninguna Guerra Mundial…No había ningún Hitler…No había…¡Rusia! Alfred le miró…aún confuso, acercó lentamente la mano hacia Rusia. Este le observó con curiosidad. Finalmente, Alfred acercó su mano y agarró la de Rusia despacio.

Estaba fría…pero era sólida. La acarició y miró fijamente a Ivan. Este tenía sus ojos violetas abiertos, pero su sonrisa seguía firme…Después de varios segundos, las lágrimas cayeron libremente por los ojos de Alfred y abrazó fuertemente a Rusia…¡Había sido una Pesadilla horrible!

Ivan abrió los ojos en sorpresa y lentamente bajó la mirada hasta America…Lloraba en su pecho…Despacio, volvió a sonreir. Con una mano sostuvo a Alfred y con la otra acariciab su cabello.

-Ya ha pasado todo~…Solo era una Pesadilla,da~…Estoy aquí, America-kun~…

Lo decía tranquilo, intentando calmarle…Alfred no pudo evitar sospechar que parecía saber lo que había soñado…Levantó la mirada hasta la sonriente de Ivan.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que he…?

Rusia rió.

-Por mucho que lo desees, nunca voy a desaparecer,da~…Te lo prometo~…Estaré ahí para molestarte siempre~…

America dejó de llorar y, simplemente, se quedó observandole.

- Siento haberte agobiado tanto en la Reunión~…Supongo que por eso has tenido una Pesadilla y supongo que por la Pesadilla te has puesto a llorar~…

Alfred abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Había llorado…¿incluso durmiendo? Rápidamente se separó de Rusia, sacando una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Los héroes nunca lloran! ¡Y como soy un héroe, te perdono! ¡Disculpas aceptadas!

Estados Unidos rió de nuevo y se fue corriendo hasta el edificio.

-America-kun~…

Alfred frenó en seco y volteó.

-Spasiba…-dicho esto sonrió feliz.-Gracias por preocuparte por mi,da~.

America se puso muy rojo y se fue rápidamente corriendo.

-¡Eso jamás! ¡Hahahaha!- se le escuchó decir- ¡El héroe se acerca!

Rusia rió infantilmente, viendo como Alfred se marchaba. Debía acudir a la Reunión, pero decidió quedarse un rato más. Los segundos pasaban, escuchándose solo el murmullo de la gente.

-¿Debería decirle a America-kun que habla dormido?-dijo graciosamente.-Nyet. Que lo descubra el solo~. ¡Fuu~ Fuu~!

Despacio dejó de reir y con curiosidad observó el suelo.

-De todas formas~…-dicho esto, sacó del fondo de su abrigo un pequeño broche con forma de Girasol.-¿Cómo supo el regalo que me había dado Lituania,da~?-observó a su pequeño Neko que se encontraba a su lado.-¿Cómo supo sobre mi lugar secreto~?

De pronto, rió.

-¿Tú lo sabes, Boris?-dijo divertido.

-¡Da~ Miau~!-murmuró el pequeño gato, negando con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco lo sé,da~…-finalizó observando el camino por donde se fue Alfred, aún sonriendo. Guardó el broche y sacó su querido grifo, sosteniendolo tras él.

-¡Vamos, Boris~!-dijo mientras caminaba, cual niño pequeño, hasta la Reunión con su querido Boris tras él.

Ya tendría tiempo de descubrir aquello. Mientras tanto…

-¡Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe Pechka KoKoro Tamoshite~! ¡Otto Votoka Poke Kara Pororin~! ¡Da~!


End file.
